Roh Morgan
Colonel Roh Morgan is a high-ranking officer in the Midway ground forces, serving directly underneath General Artur Drakon. Originally a Sub-CEO for the Syndicate Worlds, she has been serving under Drakon for years and eagerly assisted him in overthrowing the Syndicate and Internal Security presence in the star system. However, she is continually forced to work with Bran Malin, Drakon's other direct subordinate, who she is constantly in conflict with due to differing personalities. Biography Early life Born within the Syndicate Worlds, Morgan lost both of her parents due to the still ongoing war with the Alliance and she was raised in a variety of orphanages. When she reached the age of seventeen, she enlisted in the Syndicate ground forces, specifically aiming for commando training. Her training was cut short, however, when she volunteered for a secret mission involving the enigma race. The mission would involve the selected soldiers being frozen and placed within asteroids and then fired toward enigma space, in hopes the soldiers could emerge and gather actual information about the alien race. While preparing for the mission, Morgan was given special mental conditioning for unknown purposes. It was also discovered during this period that Morgan was unknowingly pregnant. Following regulations, her medical examiner, Flora Malin, removed the embryo from Morgan without informing her of its existence. After this, Morgan departed and spent the next twenty years frozen. However, the mission was doomed to failure as the enigmas knew of it thanks to worms planted in the Syndicate's computer systems. When the asteroids began approaching their targets, enigma ships arrived and started shooting them down. Hoping to at least get some information on how the enigmas discovered the asteroids were a ruse, a CEO authorized the recovery of the asteroids of both Morgan and one other commando. Upon being brought back to Syndicate space, Morgan was awaken, however, problems arose due to her previous mental conditioning, forcing Flora Malin, who was once again her medical examiner, to perform a psych evaluation on her. Unbeknownst to Morgan, Flora had taken the embryo she extracted from Morgan and used it to have a son of her own, Bran. Feeling guilty over the child she took from her, Flora ultimately diagnosed Morgan as within acceptable parameters and authorized her to return to active duty and receive immeadiate promotion from Line Worker Fourth Class to Executive Fifth Class. Despite this, no higher ranking officers were willing to take her in, thanks to her classified history and questionable psych evaluations. While not assigned with any ground forces, she spent her time tracking down and murdering members of the Internal Security Service, better known as "snakes", and picking up various talents along the way. One such example was Executive First Class Jonis, a snake who was working with Morgan to murder his superior and then frame her for it. Instead, Morgan murdered him and framed said superior for it without getting caught. Not long afterwards, Morgan finally gained a higher-ranking patron, Artur Drakon, who genuinely believed she at least deserved a chance. Drakon's belief in Morgan rewarded him with her complete loyalty and she quickly rose in the ranks, becoming a Sub-CEO and his second-in-command. It was also during this time that Bran Malin, her biological son, came to serve under Drakon's command, with Morgan instantly hating Malin upon first meeting him, but forced to work with him as he too began working directly for Drakon. Category:Beyond the Frontier characters Category:The Lost Stars characters Category:Syndicate characters Category:Midway characters Category:Sub-CEOs Category:Colonels